Love: Selfish or Selfless?
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Oneshot. In which Mako took the time to think over her life and reassess what was important to her. She comes to recognize what she truly loves and decides Chisato isn't worth her sister's life and happiness.


Gokukoku no Brynhildr is not mine

* * *

"Ugh, h - how?!"

He looked down to see the golden blade of light piercing straight through his heart. Blood fell from his mouth.

"You really have the arrogance to ask such a stupid question?" said the silver-haired girl, her lips twitching upward as she stared with wide eyes at the older man. "Were you really so stupid as to believe that I held anything but utter contempt for you after you took advantage of my parents deaths and kidnapped me and my sister to use in your disgusting experiments? You made me suffer, you made my sister suffer, and you've tortured and murdered a countless amount of innocent little girls. You're a sadist, a pedophile, a child slaver, and a mass murderer wrapped in one neat package."

"Bu - but the con - conditioning!"

Her eyes flashed. "Would have worked, Chisato . . . if not for the fact I can read minds and learned vast quantities of information from people just by looking at them. Once I let the information settle and thought over it, I realized that what I was doing made no sense. This 'love' I had for you was fake. Something you would use to control me and one-sided at that. Meanwhile, my sister continues to suffer and I wasn't there to help or support her. Honestly, you deserve to suffer far worse, but killing you quickly is more prudent when I consider all the harm that you can cause . . . and to make sure that you're not coming back . . ."

Mako delved into Chisato's mind and made a careful record of everything before immediately beheading him. She smirked as the body fell by her feet. Mako's palms turned into fists and she scowled down at him. _A girl named Nanashi before I was deployed? You know what, I really will just blow everything that pisses me off up. First things first, steal all the pills and then the rebels and the darwanist extremists need to be exterminated. I need to be on guard too . . ._

She kneeled down and took the gun hidden in Chisato's left boot before teleporting away.

"Tadah!" shouted Mako, appearing in the observatory out of thin air. Mako smiled and looked at the group that had frozen and turned to gaze her way.

"IT'S THE VALKYRIE!" said a loud device typed by a young blond girl.

The group proceeded to do various acts of gasping and shrieking. Mako giggled and looked at each of them directly in the eyes to read their mind. She gazed at Kuroha.

"Well, well, looks like I was wrong and you were right," said Mako, she turned to gaze at Murakami, "you really did find your one true love with that little green haired brat."

"Wh - what?!" gasped Kuroha, glancing at Murakami before returning her frightened visage to Mako. "What are you talking about?! Have we met before?"

Mako closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened her eyes and looked at Kuroha directly in her eyes and held her gaze. "Well, I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I took a look into your memories and they're really messed-up. I guess the organization did an awful job in sealing your real powers. To get straight to the point, I'm your older sister."

"W - what?! Older sister?!" said Kuroha, the rest of the group's eyes were wide at the revelation as well.

"And you," said Mako, pointing an accusatory finger at Ryouta. Ryouta flinched and raised his hands. "I remember you, you were that annoying brat that kept convincing my sister to go look at stars during the night, way past any acceptable bedtime for two small children."

Ryouta and Kuroha's eyes widened. Ryouta spoke up. "Wait . . . you remember me?! Then that means . . . Kuroha is Kuroneko!"

He turned to Kuroha and smiled with tears in his eyes. Kuroha blushed. The rest of the group appeared shocked except for the pink haired girl who looked away in obvious jealousy. Mako scowled at Murakami.

"You're _still_ calling her Kuroneko?! Goddamn it, brat, she isn't your pet!" snapped Mako scowling at Murakami. Murakami turned back to Mako with wide eyes. Mako folded her arms. "Oh forget it, if Kuroha managed to find you without her memories, then I guess she was really was in love instead of just going through a childish phase declaring the brat her one true love."

"I . . . I . . . wha . . . " said a blushing Kuroha.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short," snapped the pink-haired girl, Kazumi, scowling at Mako. "But we don't have any pills to spare and we really can't trust whether you're from the laboratory or not . . . so . . . um . . . please leave!"

Mako smirked and raised one of her hands. Kazumi flinched and ran to the back of the room. Mako glanced at Kuroha's horrified visage and sighed. Mako snapped her fingers.

Large boxes suddenly appeared behind Mako. The group stared in stunned silence. Mako turned to see the brown haired girl from a few days earlier looking at her from behind. _Ah right, Chisato's memories confirmed her power was regeneration. Useful. Best keep her alive, if she isn't hostile._

"A peace offering to prove my loyalty. Six months worth of medicine to keep us all alive." said Mako turning back to the group and smirking at them, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go blow up and murder all the people who made those awful facilities and then detonate all the nuclear weapons of the world."

"You can't do that!" shouted Kotori, her visage a mix of shock and horror at Mako's statement. "How can you say that?! I can empathize with the facilities that made us girls but nuclear facilities too?!"

Mako shrugged. "The way I see it, it's their fault for making those nuclear weapons in the first place. They'll reap what they sow. Besides, I'm just proving I'm top dog of the world, it was governments that experimented and created people like us in the first place and they controlled our lives up until now. I'm just making them fear what they did to us. None of us have any real chance of living a normal life since we need to live off pills or we die. Thinking about it, I don't really see how it's different from war or being a slave, what with the strongest countries like the US blowing up seven different countries with drones, blowing up hospitals of sick people, schoolchildren as young as six, and getting away with it because they're the top dog of the world. The people of Japan didn't pay attention to what their government was doing to us, people all over the world elect governments and don't care what their governments do to people overseas, and I really don't see how what I'm about to do is any different. It's the exact same as what the government of Japan was doing to us."

Mako vanished before anyone had a chance of responding. After several minutes, Mako returned with a smile.

"All done, all nukes detonated and imploded." said Mako, the group gaped at her. Mako raised her right hand and made a shooing motion. "No worries, no worries! I used my wind magic and a bit of black hole power I copied off Kuroha to limit the blast radius. So only soldiers in the vicinity got blown apart. And hey, that's part of their job."

"You do realize that not all the soldiers of every country are the same, right?" said Murakami, "I mean . . . I know none of us have really had a positive experience, but we can't use the Japanese soldiers as an example for all."

Mako put a finger on her chin. "I never thought of it that way . . . well, too late now! Besides, there'll be far too much trouble for all these countries to deal with for years to come before they ever resume looking for witches. So it works out."

Mako giggled. Members of the observatory group shifted uncomfortably, facepalmed, or shook their heads.

"Oh right, I wanted to ask," said Mako, she looked at each girl in the eyes before resting her gaze upon Murakami. "Why is it that each of these girls secretly want to bear you children and lose their virginity to you?"

Many blushes and flustered mutterings ensued.

 _I think I'm gonna like it here, glad I decided to be selfish._ thought Mako, smiling at the group. _Fuck Chisato, all that matters to me is protecting my only remaining family and if she has friends that she cares about then I'll protect them too. It's a burden I can carry, and I owe her for being so self-absorbed after what happened to her._


End file.
